wasteland_2011fandomcom-20200213-history
Stefan Peeters
Stefan Peeters is Ju Wang's ex from the Tea Leaves series. They had to break up after Khai Liao discovered the relationship and wouldn't let his daughter date a foreigner. Years later, he came back to China from Belgium to get back with her, but now she in a relationship with Yao Wang. Appearance and Personality Appearance Stefan has short dark brown hair and baby blue eyes. He's of medium build and is as tall as Tina Rackley when she wears heels. Personality Ju remembers him as flirty in their younger years even when they were dating. Apparently in their adult lives, Stefan still hasn't changed. Back Story Stefan transferred from Belgium to China in 2006 when he was twelve. He meets Ju when he was talking to a group of Chinese girls on his way home from school. So impressed back the heiress that he stops by her locker the next day and acts her to show her around Beijing on Saturday. When she asks if it's a date, he says yes. They meet up in Qingtianhe Park and their relationship begins. Ju and Stefan dated through junior high. One day in summer, Stefan led Ju over to a tree in the park. He had a blanket laying underneath. The Belgian boy led his girlfriend over to said blanket and started fingering her. Ju was startled at first, but Stefan let her perform a hand job on him while he was pleasuring her. They spent the afternoon pleasing each other. Stefan left Ju wondering what else could he show her. Three months later, her father made them break up because he didn't want the bloodline to be mixed with foreigners. Storyline History Tea Leaves and Green Jade Stefan calls up Ju hoping to hook up with her. They talk briefly and she asks him why he decided to call her all of a sudden. Stefan says that he just called on a whim. Ju agrees to see him again when he comes to China. He finally shows up towards the end of the season. Stefan meets up with Tina and they briefly. He tells her that he has fallen in love with Ju again. She tells him to go home because he is married, but Stefan refuses to listen. He meets up with Ju in the season finale. Tea Leaves and Red Silk Stefan appears in the season premiere as he leaves Ju's house, leaving the Yao and Ju arguing. Later, he shows up in the season finale at the reception hall of the couple's wedding, assumingly in attempt to get the bride back. However, Tina yells at him to go home back to Belgium. Stefan gives up for now and drives away. Tea Leaves and Silver Rings It is implied that Stefan didn't go back to Belgium and is still hanging around in China, prompting Tina to call up Mei to team up to chase him away. He invites Ju out to lunch with him later on. The former lovers meet up at a cafe in secret to talk. Stefan confesses his feelings to her and wants her to come back to Belgium with her. However, Ju turns him down, saying that her clan is her family and that they need her. Stefan accepts her rejection and leaves, muttering something about going back to his wife and kids. Relationships Ju Wang Main Article: Ju Wang Ju was Stefan's girlfriend in junior high. He was her first love and they seemed close. However, her father made them break up because he wanted to keep the bloodline pure Chinese. Now years later, Stefan has returned to China to reclaim his love for Ju. Tina Rackley Main Article: Tina Rackley Tina and Stefan appear to have good relationship, but she does not approve of his motives because Ju's relationship with Yao. She even tells the Belgian man to go home when he arrives at Yao and Ju's wedding in the season finale of Tea Leaves and Red Silk. Yao Wang Main Article: Yao Wang Yao pretty much becomes a romantic rival to Stefan from the finale of Tea Leaves and Green Jade onwards.Category:Characters Category:Tea Leaves Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human